Shredder de-stresser
by swollenhand
Summary: shredder and splinter are a couple and this is a one shot very new to writing as its been many years


tmnt arc : 2k3

ship: shredder / splinter

about : they bang and are a couple

authors note: holly shit sign me the fuck up , also ill probs do other arcs of splinter / shredder

i havent writen in a very long time so sorry if it explains nothing at all to why they fist part is so quick lmao just a very simple one shot

The shredder slammed the bedroom door open and stomped into the room with great anger and need laying in bed was a sleeping splinter curled up in a ball with the sheets and blankets every where.

Shredder moved to the wall where he stepped into a machine and turned around having his back facing the machine, with lights , beeps and sound of air forcing out he proceed with few commands and out he came right on the floor making grumping noises. wiggling to splinter he climbed on him with splinter; splinter grabed him and curling into him

"Hey! I despise when you do this i am well capable of doing this my self rat!" Shredder holler

" Yeah yeah , and i am capable of doing this on my self too" splinter said with a smile

shredder grumbled more before relaxing into him feeling like a plush toy which angered him more, he loved splinter but could stop being himself. Splinter was a nice old rat man and he often wonders how this happened was it the few times he pretended that he hadnt let him going or was it when they fought he avoided any serious areas. He laid there thinking to himself when he felt a hand on him

" What is the matter Utrom" Splinter whispered on the side of his face feeling the air wisp over him

Utrom shuddered a little trying his best not to show it but he know the rat could tell even with his best. With a smirk splinter did what he could with the little gum drop and licked him, for some weird reason Utrom liked this maybe he was sensitive but either way he went with what he could after all splinter was a rat of craft when short handed with little martial.

Utrom liked that splinter was able to remember what things he liked he himself could never figure out the rat, all Utrom is a small skin looking thing to others so there was little he could do but bring out saki robot to fully please splinter but most times splinter didnt like it because it wasnt really him , Utrom was sure that was what did him in.

Splinter with out Utroms notice began to lick further down tell he came to a spot. He at first wasn't aware tell later in their love life that it was his pouch . As splinter stuck his tongue into Utrom lowly grumbled

Utrom closed his eyes to better enjoy himself as splinter played with him, splinter stuck his tongue into his slit playing with the buds inside of him sending shivers and more noises out of him even with him keeping his mouth closed as hard as he could, splinter thought he was challenging him so would try harder to get him to open his mouth but truthly he just enjoy the more prodding.

Splinter liked the feeling of the buds on his tongue, they felt like tiny taste buds swollen up but still very different it was also pleasuring for him like a tiny kneader on his tongue sending pleasure for himself making his groan shift little.

Utrom was laying there wishing he could pounce onto splinter but he had a death grip on his sides, he could get out very easily but he just felt good right now. Noticing splinters sheets moving off of him he became aware of how he was, splinter moved his tail to rub himself and Utrom knew he should let splinter in him since it was his turn but he was rethinking things.

Splinter was almost ready luckly he had a small sized dick so it was plus for Utrom , splinter picked Utrom up and sat up with him sitting crossed legged he let his erection out in a slow smooth manner

" Cant wait no more " utrom said with a heavy breathed voice

Splinter slowly pushed Utrom down on with a gutted moan from both, Utrom was getting a little annoyed and use his many legs to wrap around splinters legs and torso and violently thrusting himself up and down with splinter leaning back on his hands luling his head back with closed eyes making small noises of pleasure

Utrom was making noises both with his mouth and lower regions , with sucking noises, small squishes noises he pushed up and down , if someone were to walk in he'd looked like he was going slow but to him he was going fast , Utrom slid up and down the length giving to him looking at splinter now and then getting even more aroused

Splinter loved the feeling of the buds on his dick he could feel every now and then Utroms dick bumping into him which felt really good , he knows what it looks like he was at first expecting a solid one colored pole thing but it was different , it looked like a two in one half of it would split and then the other half was solid when he was fully aroused the two splits would release small buds around it making them long just a little looking like little balloons with thick string they wouldnt come out too far but enough to pleasure someone.

as splinter enjoyed himself he was about to cum when he leaned forward and grabbed Utrom in his contracted state

" in .me. now" splinter stated turning over after setting Utrom down

Utrom was not paying attention since he was in another state of mind heard the words and just obey crawling on splinters he behind, splinter moved his tail upwards, Utrom moved so his slit was on top of splinters entrances, his length came out fast enough to make splinter moan and flitch , Utrom let go of his buds giving splinter such a rush he couldnt help but curl his butt a little, shuddering as Utrom was all ready letting the buds go wild , splinter was moving all over the place lifting his legs up then down going flat to curling his but up, his hands were out stretched forward clinching every thing moaning wildly lifting his head up then curling into his chest

this went on for 5 minutes, splinter moving every where to the point he was shoving Utrom to the wall trying to get more in him, after a moment splinter came hard and pleasurfully , Utrom made a grunting wheezing krang noise an also came, that was Utroms favorite part

Utrom fell off of splinter and splinter layed on his side panting not able to move neither, splinter or Utrom couldnt move for a moment but after a moment Urtrom was able to get up and move. falling asleep splinter getting knocked out . Utrom got up and wiggled towards splinter moving him around to face the pillows and pulling his robe together, grabbing the blankets he went to sleep curled into splinter.


End file.
